


me and my arrows

by samandbucky



Series: Marvel Shorts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Omega Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Clint gets injured during a mission, and his alpha is not happy about it.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	me and my arrows

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some prompts/quotes on tumblr that I really liked and thought could make into a series of short fics, so I'll be posting a bunch more of these. So, if you guys ever want me to write something under 2k words, comment with what you want and what pairing you want me to do. This could be fun :)
> 
> Based off this quote:  
>  _“If you had just followed my order[s] then this would have never happened!”_

“If you had just listened to me in the first damn place, and followed the simple orders that I gave you, then this would have never happened!” Tony shouts as he flails his arms, his face red with anger.

Clint’s eyes widen as he looks up at Tony. “Listen to your _orders_?”

“I told you to stay back, and now you’re in the hospital with an injured arm,” Tony snaps.

“Oh, and I was supposed to just stay back and do nothing? Fuck you, Tony. That little girl would have gotten killed if I hadn’t gotten her out of the way!!” Clint shouts.

“No, you didn’t have to do that. We had it all completely under control, Clint. Me and Steve-”

“Get out,” Clint demands before Tony can finish his sentence. “Get out. Now.”

“Clint-” Tony begins. “Come on, we have to talk about this, please.”

“No. I’m tired, and the doctor said I need to rest. So get out,” Clint mumbles, looking away from Tony.

Tony sighs as he stares at Clint, before turning and walking out of the hospital room without saying another word to Clint. He shuts the door behind him. He looks over and sees Natasha standing there. “What? You clearly have something to say, so just say it.”

“You shouldn’t have said that to Clint,” Natasha says, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Say what?” Tony asks, frowning. “He can’t keep being reckless on missions like that, Nat. He’s going to get himself killed one of these days and I’m not going to be able to handle it.”

“Tony, you were talking to him like the kind of alpha that he hates,” Natasha says, her voice soft but clearly annoyed. “I get that you’re upset. Yes, Clint should have been more careful, but so should you. Don’t talk to him like he’s some kind of useless omega.”

“I don’t think that he’s a useless omega,” Tony defends. “I… I didn’t mean to talk to him like that. He just frustrates me sometimes, and then sometimes I don’t use my brain correctly when I’m mad.”

“Trust me, I’ve known Clint for longer than you have. I know how stubborn he can be,” Natasha says.

“Yeah,” Tony mumbles. “Look, I promise I’ll apologize to him later. Alright?”

“Alright,” Natasha sighs. “Come on. Let’s let him rest a bit. We need to get cleaned up.”

“Yeha, tell me about it. I feel disgusting after that mission. I mean honestly, people are getting more creative with these damn robots,” Tony grumbles, before following Natasha.

Just a few hours later, Tony is back at Clint’s hospital room, where he finds the omega is up again.

“Clint,” Tony begins, slowly walking into the room.

“Come to yell at me some more?” Clint asks, visibly upset.

“Clint,” Tony sighs, and looks down at his hands for a second as he thinks of what he wants to say. “Look, I’m sorry about how I spoke to you earlier. I know you’re not some omega who’ll just sit and take orders, and trust me when I say I love that about you and never want that to change. You scare me sometimes.”

“Do you not trust that I can look after myself during missions?” Clint asks, frowning.

“Of course I trust you, Clint. You’re just so reckless sometimes, and I worry one day you’re gonna be too reckless, and get yourself killed. You’re my mate, and if something happens to you… I don’t…”

“Tony,” Clint’s frown deepens. He holds his hand out, reaching out for Tony. Tony instantly steps forward, and grabs a hold of Clint’s hand, holding him tightly. “I’m sorry, okay? I know I can be reckless sometimes, but it’s only because I feel like I have to prove something to the team. I don’t have all these fancy superpowers… It's just me and my arrows,”

“Clint,” Tony says, frowning at the omega. “Natasha doesn’t have fancy superpowers either, and she does just fine on her own. In fact, it’s a little scary how good she is,” Clint chuckles at that, because he knows how true it is. “You bring so much to the team, we wouldn’t be the same without you. We need you, Clint.”

“I’m sorry,” is all Clint can say. “I promise I’ll be more careful during missions, okay?”

Tony sighs softly, and leans forward to kiss Clint on the forehead. “Thank you. That’s all I can ask for,”


End file.
